1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a gaming machine which notifies a player of a magnitude of a gaming value corresponding to a game result.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional gaming machines include a slot machine, which conducts a game in which symbols are rearranged in response to a rotation and a stop of reels.
In such a game, when any winning combination is realized by the rearranged symbols (game result), at least a gaming value corresponding to the winning combination (game result) is awarded to a player. At this time, as described in US Patent Laid-Open No. 2008/0045306, the gaming value to be awarded to the player may be notified. In a notification manner described in US Patent Laid-Open No. 2008/0045306, concrete numerals related to a magnitude of a gaming value are shown to a player, so the contents of the notification are easy-to-understand for the player.
However, if a magnitude of a gaming value corresponding to a game result is notified by an indirect effect of light, sound or image instead of concrete numerals or letters, a player may not be able to understand such effect as notification. Further, when the contents of the effect are changed in accordance with a magnitude of a gaming value corresponding to a game result, a player has a strong tendency to be unable to understand such effect as notification. This is the same if a hitting ratio is set in notification in accordance with a magnitude of a gaming value corresponding to a game result.